Talk:Dinner or Consequences/@comment-27242792-20130316050350/@comment-108.216.182.185-20130418224715
Tony Stark: What took you so long? Clint Barton: Yeah, we almost left without you! Jessica: Oh, Fury needed to give me something from my mom. *shows everyone the box* Thor: What is it? Jessica: Let's find out! *opens box* Oh my stars... Avengers: What is it?! Jessica: (pulls out a necklace with a fiery red star inside a golden shield, adorned in tiny blue crystal all around the shield) It's amazing! Steve Rogers: Wow! That's one beautiful necklace. Tony Stark: I know! It must have cost a fortune! How did your mom even find something like this? Jessica: I-I'm not sure. *remembers the letter* But this should explain everything. *pulls out the letter and reads it*. "Dear Jessica, As you go on this journey to find your real family, I want you to know that I have and always will love you, not as a distant relative, but as my daughter. I know things have been tough on you these past few years. And I wish I could've been there more often when you needed strength. I prayed that The Lord would help you;He has and always will help you. :) When first I found you, I knew you were meant for something great. You have grown so much and learned so many things. I guess what I'm trying to say is this: You have and always will be my true daughter, and I will always be your mother.:) I love you with all my heart. Love, Mom P.S. The necklace I have given to you was discovered in your hand the day I found you in the aircraft crash. I feel it is of great importance and may be a key to your past.;)" *Jessica finishes reading, with tears forming in her eyes* *awkward silence* Steve Rogers: So, um Jess. Are you okay? Jessica: Yeah, uh, *wipes tears away* I'll be fine. I just have to think about what I've read. (Two hours and a landing later) Natasha: We're here. Jessica: *still holding the letter* Oh okay. Natasha: Are you feeling okay? Jessica:Yeah, I'm better now.:) I just needed time to myself to think things through. *puts on her necklace* Natasha: Glad you're better. Now lets unload this plane. We have a lot ahead of us. Jessica:Thanks. Natasha: For what? Jessica:For caring. It means a lot.:) Natasha: It's no trouble at all. (A few minutes and lots of luggage later) Jessica: I hope I never see another piece of luggage ever again! Tony Stark: Jess! Jessica: What is it Stark? Tony Stark: I know I'm three months late for your birthday... Jessica: Actually, it's been four months. Tony Stark: Whatever. Anyways I think it's something you'll like. *Pulls out a medium sized Silver and blue brief case* Jessica:*sarcastically* Haha, very funny. Seriously though, what is it? Tony Stark: It's your own IronMan suit!:D Jessica: Oh my gosh! This is incredible! Thank you so much! But I already have my own powers. Tony Stark: Just take it. It'll help you with your training. Jessica: Hey, I'm not complaining! I'll gladly take it off your hands.:) So, when can we start working on the time space continuum! Steve Rogers: *walks up*After you've had one hour of power training. Jessica:Fine! Let's get this over with. *hears something in the bushes* Did you guys hear something? Steve Rogers: No, I didn't hear anything. Did you Stark? Tony Stark: Not me! Don't worry Jess, it's probably just your super hearing acting up. Jessica: Yeah, your probably right. Lets get training over with. *thinking* But why do I feel like I'm being watched?...